


Materia oscura

by mittiexx



Category: Like Minds | Murderous Intent (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo lo que le rodea le recuerda a Nigel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Materia oscura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wileret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/gifts).



Se despierta de forma repentina, con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez y toda la espalda sudada. Un temor intrínseco recorre su cuerpo igual que lo hacía cuando estaba soñando, pero no está seguro de que era lo que le provocaba ese temor; sólo recuerda unas manos frías y unos ojos penetrantes. Respira hondo. La luz de la luna entra por el ventanal que hay en la habitación, justo encima del escritorio. Eso provoca que se creen formas extrañas que se asemejan a rostros que desconoce pero no puede evitar relacionarlos todos con Nigel. Últimamente todo en su vida gira en torno a él.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —escucha de repente entre los susurros provocados por las ráfagas de viento que acarician las ventanas. Alex da un respingo, que es más bien un giro de cabeza brusco para poder observar a Nigel en la cama de al lado, después se toca el cuello dolorido.

—No... sí. Bueno, no lo sé —contesta dirigiendo su atención al techo de la habitación. Nigel permanece ahí, callado, con la sábana justo por debajo de sus axilas. La luz de la luna también baña su cuerpo y todavía parece más pálido de lo que es, como un espectro que se ha quedado atrapado en la tierra. En cambio, sus labios, no pierden esa tonalidad roja en la que Alex se fijó la primera vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Alex se levanta y se dirige al escritorio, a tomar un poco de agua. La pesadilla le ha dejado la boca seca y siente la necesidad de moverse un poco. Le es muy difícil conciliar el sueño o concentrarse con Nigel ahí, observándole fijamente como si... como si sus pensamientos ya no fuesen suyos, sino de él. Enteramente de Nigel. Y entonces se acuerda de la clase de literatura y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. (' _Pero creí que mis pensamientos ya no me pertenecían. La oscura presión de sus suaves labios calientes. Entre más pienso, más fuerte él se vuelve. Es como si tomase mi alma_ ').

—¿Qué? —pregunta Alex bruscamente, incómodo porque su compañero de cuarto no desprende los ojos de él. Nigel le devuelve una mirada intensa, de esas que pone cuando habla acerca de los templarios o de que están conectados. Después se encoge de hombros.

—¿Estás asustado? —dice mientras se levanta de la cama y se pone a la altura de Alex. Éste suelta una pequeña risa pero después se queda paralizado porque sí, claro que está asustado. Teme sus sentimientos y teme lo que Nigel pueda hacer. Lo que pueda hacerle—. No tengas miedo Jack, estamos juntos en esto.

—Te he dicho que no me llames Jack. Pero Nigel parece que no le escucha y simplemente se acerca a él y esconde su cabeza en su cuello para abrazarle. Le rodea con sus brazos fríos y su cuerpo se estremece. Está a punto de apartarle de un empujón pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hace. Es como si Nigel fuese un imán. Como si no pudiese desprenderse de él. _Como si tomase su alma_. Alex abre la boca para decir algo pero no consigue articular ninguna palabra. Cuando pasan unos segundos, Nigel se aparta un poco pero sus ojos azul-grisáceos siguen escrutándole de _forma penetrante_.

—No tengas miedo —repite en un susurro, y se quedan mirándose un segundo hasta que Nigel pasa sus dedos por el pecho de Alex y los desliza suavemente hasta el cordón de sus pantalones de pijama—. Quiero sentir más de ti. Y una vez ha terminado de desatar el nudo, le estira los pantalones hacia bajo para dejarle sólo en calzoncillos.

—¿Qué coño- qué coño haces? —pregunta Alex por fin, pero Nigel sólo le sonríe y mete sus manos dentro de la prenda.

Alex abre mucho los ojos y después los cierra con fuerza. Por una parte quiere que Nigel pare y que le deje en paz pero, por otra, se muere por sentirle cerca. Mientras Nigel le acaricia -no de forma muy cuidadosa-, su otra mano sube hacia su cara y le pasa el dedo pulgar por sus labios. Alex pasa su lengua por él, sin saber muy bien que está haciendo (aunque tampoco cree que Nigel lo sepa) y después pone su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Nigel y le acerca todavía más hacia él. El aliento de su compañero de cuarto se cuela entre los mechones de su pelo mientras Alex sólo piensa en que le gusta la manera en la que le está tocando, porque la temperatura de sus _manos frías_ contrasta con la de su erección y-

Se despierta de forma repentina, con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez y toda la espalda sudada. Un temor intrínseco recorre su cuerpo igual que lo hacía cuando estaba soñando, pero no está seguro de que era lo que le provocaba ese temor; sólo recuerda unas manos frías y unos ojos penetrantes. Respira hondo. La luz de la luna entra por el ventanal que hay en la habitación, justo encima del escritorio. Eso provoca que se creen formas extrañas que se asemejan a rostros que desconoce pero no puede evitar relacionarlos todos con Nigel. Últimamente todo en su vida gira en torno a él. _Hasta sus sueños_.


End file.
